zwyczajny_serialfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rigby
Rigby jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Zwyczajnego Serialu. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Mordechaja. Jest 23-letnim szopem praczem. Jest leniwy ale umię wykonać pracę jeśli chce. Wygląd Rigby jest szopem z krótkimi, brązowymi, kolczastymi włosami. Wokół oczu ma czarne kółka, tak jak prawdziwe szopy pracze. Posiada także długi ogon z sześcioma czarnymi pasami na nim. W odcinku Don dowiadujemy się że gdy Rigby miał 6 lat miał jeden wystający ząb. Osobowość Rigby zachowuje się jak szalony nastolatek, mimo iż jest już dorosły. Łatwo się denerwuje i zasmuca. Szop jest też bardzo arogancki, niecierpliwy i dziecinny. Jest praktycznie przeciwieństwem Mordechaja który często okazuje więcej dorosłości i jest bardziej odpowiedzialny niż on (przynajmniej w większości przypadków). Nie kiedy wykazuje się odwagą, np. w odcinku Dzień oceny Jednak Rigby czasami troszczy się o swoich przyjaciół i ich broni, na przykład uratował wszystkich od Złych Parówek, jednak sam spowodował ten atak ponieważ przypalił drogie parówki kupione przez Bensona. W odcinku The Parkie Awards wykradł nagrodę Gene'a dla menadżera parku, nie dla siebie, tylko dla Bensona, bo tak jak reszta myślał, że jemu bardziej ona się należała. Niezapomniane cytaty Zdolności Rigby nie jest dobry ani w pracy, ani w grach wideo, ani nie potrafi przywalić. Ale też ma zdolności: Śpiewanie Rigby dobrze śpiewa, widać to w odcinkach np. To moja piosenka i Święto dziękczynienia. Szybkość Jako że jest szopem, jest prawdopodobnie najszybszy z grupy. Można zauważyć to w odcinku Dzień oceny, w którym biegnie po okładkę książki i daje się zjeść. Wytrzymałość Po wszystkich zadanych obrażeniach jest on bardziej wytrzymały np. jest w stanie przeżyć wybuch bomby. To mu pomogło w karierze dostania certyfikatu na kaskadera. Walka Nie jest orłem wśród wszystkich, z pośród walki, ale ma swoją technikę min. skacze wyższym przeciwnikom na twarz, lub na kark, pokazane to jest w odcinkach np. Walka z telewizorem, Najlepszy szef na świecie i Zakaz wstępu. Dobrze włada te techniką Śmierć Kwon-Do, chociaż użył tej techniki tylko dwa razy. Ostre pazury Ma ostre pazury (jak wszystkie szopy) i użył ich w "Witam szefuniu" do ataku na młodego pracownika, który jego zdaniem był nawiedzoną Angielską taksówką. Ostre zęby Ma ostre zęby (jak wszystkie szopy) i wykorzystał je w "Najlepszy wynik" do ataku na Garretta Bobby'ego Fergusona i "Najlepszy VHS w Historii" do ataku na Mordechaja. Klepanie W odcinku Potęga Rigby mówił do Mordechaja że to uratuje mu życie. W odcinku specjalnym Zjazd 9B krzyczał "KLEPANIE" żeby przywrócić Bensonowi pamięć. Używa klepania przy jakiś piosenkach, żeby dać im atrakcji. W odcinku Święto dziękczynienia połączył klepanie z łyżkami, i nazwał to Łyżko-klepanie. Imprezowicz Rigby razem z Mordechajem cieszy się zabawą, lubi szaleć na imprezach, widać to w odcinku np. Zakaz wstępu. Znacznie woli zabawę niż odpowiedzialne zachowanie. Zawodowy Raper Przy Mordechaju widać u Rigby'ego talent do rapowania. Widać to w odcinkach Dawaj rapu, Impra Pete, Pralniowe żale, i Oszczędność czasu. Wielki humor Rigby wykazuje się wielkim poczuciem humoru. Widać to w odcinkach Już czas i Hop wraca do gry. Rozmowy Szop pokazuje, jak może być otwarty na rozmowy. Umie rozmawiać z kobietami np. Małgosią, widać to w odcinkach tych samych co zostały wymienione w powyższej zdolności. Kłamca Choć Mordechaj jest lepszym kłamcą, to Rigby ma tytuł Największego kłamcy w parku. Kradzież Pokazano to w odcinku Potęga, gdy Rigby ukradł Key Board czarodziejowi. Rigby wspomniał że kiedyś ukradł rower i wrzucił go do rzeki (Pamiętnik). Ukradł również w odcinku The Parkie Awards nagrodę Gene'a, dla Bensona. Rzuty Rigby jest mistrzem świata w grze "Bank Shot", jego rzut jest uznany za najlepszy w historii. Świetnie rzuca piłką do kosza. Kaskader Rigby i Atleta mają licencje kaskaderów, jako jedyni nie odpadli.Razem z nimi byli Mordechaj i Duch Piątka. Wszystko to robili dla chłopca imieniem Timmy. Ciekawe pomysły Rigby ma sporo ciekawych pomysłów na np. Video clipy. Widać to gdy Ilena prosi jego oraz CJ i Mordechaja o pomoc. Ma również niezwykłą wyobraźnię. Widać to w odcinku Dzień oceny. Gry video Nie jest w nich najlepszy. Czasem wygrywa z Mordechajem. To wystarcza żeby powiedzieć że jest dobry, ponieważ razem z Mordechajem pokonali Młota. Rigby pokazał Mordechajowi jak grać w grę Połamane gnaty. Należy wspomnieć, że jest ekspertem w ich dziedzinie, wystąpił w programie Ekspert czy kłamca, i wygrał program Bertta Colemana. Siła Rigby nie jest najsilniejszy,ale w odcinku Atleta szkoleniowiec Rigby nabrał sił, ponieważ mógł uratować Atlete przed utonięciem i wynieść go z wody na powierzchnie. W odcinku Odnoś plecami Rigby znacznie nabrał siły. Musiał przez pięć dni nosić ciężkie kartony ,by postawić na swoim i pokazać że wszędzie może zarobić. Nie obchodziło go że może sobie zrobić poważną krzywdę (to świadczy o tym że jest bardzo wytrwały) Mógł rozładować cały wóz dostawczy, przy tym unieść najcięższą ze skrzyń. Potem prawdopodobnie przez parę dni nie mógł chodzić. Władanie batem W odcinku Plazma Ilenki Rigby miał bat, którym wszystko nie umyślnie niszczył, ale uratował plazmowy telewizor Ileny przed zniszczeniem za pomocą bata. Wady Rigby przede wszystkim jest leniwy i często wszystkich wkurza. Jest też słaby fizycznie. Nie skończył szkoły średniej i nie ma matury. Popełnia błędy językowe i zdarza mu się mówić dziwne rzeczy. Jest nie kulturalny często kłamie chcąc się od czegoś wyłgać, nie zdał nawet w liceum. Często to przez niego powstają problemy w Zwyczajnym Serialu. Relacje Mordechaj Jak wiemy, to jego najlepszy przyjaciel. W odc. Don Mordechaj powiedział, że traktuje Rigby'iego jak wkurzającego brata. Często się na siebie obrażają z naprawdę błahych powodów. Właśnie takie kłótnie mogą doprowadzić do np. zniszczenia parku (przykład: odcinek Kuksy śmierci). Mordechaj często uderza Rigby'ego, chcąc, by szop się opamiętał i uspokoił. Benson Dosyć rzadko się dobrze dogadują. Benson pomógł Rigby'emu powstać po upokorzeniu w programie Ekspert czy Kłamca. Gdy Benson nie otrzymał The Parkie Award (pol. Parkowej nagrody), Rigby odważył się ukraść ją Gene'owi. Uważał jak reszta, że ona bardziej nadaje się dla Bensona. W odcinku The Lunch Club przez Rigby'ego musiał albo on, albo Benson napisać list z rezygnacją, ponieważ Rigby był winny zniszczenia luksusowego lunchu pana Maellarda. Również w ostatnie godziny pracy dobrze się bawili i wygłupiali. Gdyby Papcio nie zmienił treści listu z rezygnacją, żaden z nich nie pracował by już w Parku. Benson pokazał mu swoje specjalnie przyprawione skrzydełka z Wing Kingdom. Z początku Rigby był zdziwiony jego pomysłem z papryką, i uważał, że postradał zmysły, ale w gabinecie Bensona, przyznał, że są niesamowite. Hop Tak samo, jak Mordechaj twierdzi, że Hop może wszystko naprawić. Lubią się chociaż Hop zabił go za oszustwa. Papcio W odcinku Potęga powiedział, że "Gdyby Papcio był normalny pewnie dał nam by prawdziwe pieniądze!". Jednak w odcinku Noc kolesi martwi się o niego, gdy chce znów wypić galon mleka. Atleta Atleta często go denerwuje i uważa za frajera. Rigby nie lubi go. A tym bardziej jego żartów, ale ich relacja znacznie się poprawiła co widać to w wielu odcinkach. Rigby jako pierwszy przekonuje się do Atlety w odcinku Moja Mama. Często w czwórkę robią różne rzeczy wspólnie.Jednak Atleta częściej robi kawały Rigby'emu niż Mordechajowi. Duch Piątka Relacje między nimi są lepsze niż u a Atlety. Małgosia W Już czas Rigby ją podrywał. Zapewne robił to tylko po to, żeby Mordechaj przyznał, że jest zazdrosny. Są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale czasem szop ma jej dość, np. w odc. Uroki biwakowania nie chciał, żeby pojechała z nimi na biwak. Ilena Podkochuje się w niej z wzajemnością. Ma z nią takie relacje jak Mordechaj z Małgosią. W odc. Pamiętnik Rigby zdradza, że jego największym sekretem jest to, że według niego Ilena wygląda strasznie sexy bez okularów. W odc. Uroki Biwakowania grał razem z nią na gameboyach, w Jedno podciągnięcie pomagała mu się podciągnąć. Często razem się dobrze bawią. Oboje lubią ciasto czekoladowe. W odcinku Wesołych świąt, Mordechaj! Mordechaj uważał, że Rigby nie odważy się pocałować Ileny. Ten jednak to zrobił. Rigby mówił w odcinku Dumped at the Altar, że razem byli na randce. Pod koniec odcinka razem tańczyli na ślubie Atlety i Starlii. Ich relacje nieco rozsypują w Dumptown U.S.A Ciekawostki *Najbardziej boi się maskotek w wesołym miasteczku. *Nic nie dał Papciowi na urodziny. *Jest uczulony na jajka. Gdy zje ich za dużą ilość może zapaść w śpiączkę, jednak tylko wykazuje alergie w odcinku Jajcarz. Np. w odcinku Jazda po Małgosię jadł je normalnie. *W odc. Kuksy śmierci pokazano, że jego kumple nazywali go "Jednogęby cudak" przez poważny uraz jednego pośladka. *Rigby jako jedyny z głównych bohaterów zginął więcej niż raz (za pierwszym razem w odc. Już czas,za drugim razem został pożarty przez potwora ze śniegu w odcinku Dzień oceny, a za trzecim w Przegięcie.) Zginął również razem z resztą w pod koniec odcinka Terror tales of the park II. Kłótnia Rigby'ego i Bensona spowodowała wypadek. Możliwe że to była opowieść ponieważ Hop też zginął (a on jest nieśmiertelny). Ogólnie zginął najwięcej razy ze wszystkich. *W odc. To moja piosenka dowiadujemy się, że on i Mordechaj chodzili razem do gimnazjum. *Rigby nie może oglądać horrorów, co jest pokazane w Witam szefuniu i wspomniane w odc. Śmierćdźwiedź (w pierwszym przypadku miał koszmary i zwidy, a w drugim przez obejrzenie filmu "Śmierć na śniadanie" nie mógł jeść naleśników przez tydzień). *Podobnie jak szopy w świecie rzeczywistym, używa wszystkich czterech łap (np. kiedy ucieka). Jednak w większości przypadków stoi na tylnych łapach. *W całym serialu można zauważyć, że Rigby jest niepokojąco słaby, na co wskazują jęki i ból jakie zadaje mu Mordechaj. Jednak nie można tego stwierdzić, bo jego najlepszy przyjaciel może być bardzo silny. Wydaje się, że w odc. Atleta szkoleniowiec nabrał trochę siły, ponieważ mógł unieść Atletę. Nie wiadomo też, jak silny jest Duch Piątka, więc nie można powiedzieć, że Rigby jest najsłabszym pracownikiem parku. *Rigby ma alter ego w snach. Jest nim twardziel "Piącha". *W odc. Grill Ostateczny prawie zabił Mordechaja niszcząc termostat. *Większość problemów ukazanych w odcinkach jest spowodowane przez Rigby'ego. Najczęściej przez przypadek, albo jego egoistyczne potrzeby. *W odc. Bardziej mądrzejszy dowiadujemy się, że Rigby rzucił edukację i nie zdał matury. *W tym samym odcinku nie odróżnia kwadratu od prostokąta. *W wieku 6 lat Rigby przestał nosić ubrania, a Mordechaj i Don zrobili to samo, bo myśleli, że to "cool". Ubrań nie noszą do teraz. (odc. Don), jednak gdy w paru odcinkach wspomina o liceum nosił jeszcze ubrania i był blondynem. *Zmienił imię na "Śmiećłódka" (odc. Śmiećłódka). *Ma kilka sekretów: **Woli pączki wyjęte z kosza na śmieci. **Kiedyś jak był mały ukradł rower i wrzucił do rzeki. **Nienawidzi brać prysznica. **Czasem chowa Papciowi buty, bo według niego zabawnie wygląda kiedy ich szuka. *Ma o wiele więcej cech które sprawiają, że jest podobny do szopów ze świata rzeczywistego niż Mordechaj do sójek. Np.: ** Jego rozmiar jest podobny do prawdziwych szopów. **W odc. Witam szefuniu biega na czterech nogach i używa swoich ostrych zębów i pazurów, jak prawdziwe szopy. **Ma lekki sen. **Jak większość szopów, jest podstępny, szybki i wszystkożerny. *Mimo, że nie nosi ubrań, jego łóżko trampolina) jest przykryta brudnymi ubraniami. *Na stronie Zwyczajnego Serialu znajdującej się na stronie Cartoon Network, Rigby jest zapisywany tam jako "Rigbi", choć nawet Wikipedia opisując kreskówkę użyła słowa "Rigby". *Mama Rigby'ego pojawiła się w dwóch odcinkach, Święto Dziękczynienia i Rigby w powietrzu z Burritto. A Tata Rigby'ego tylko w Święto Dziękczynienia. *Ma klaustrofobie czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku Toi toi. * Jest starszy od Dona, choć Don jest o wiele wyższy. * On i Atleta mają licencje kaskaderów, zdobyli ją w odcinku "Serce kaskadera", Rigby oznajmił Mordechajowi w odcinku "Jaskiniowiec" że za 10 lat będzie kaskaderem, więc można powiedzieć ,że to początek jego wielkiej kariery. * W tym samym odcinku powiedział Gregowi że nie poleca schroniska, możliwe że kiedyś już tam był. * Ma więcej wrogów niż Mordechaj. * Jest osobą, która najbardziej ucierpiała w Zwyczajnym Serialu. * Jest największym fanem Yuji'ego. * W odcinku "Domowy regulamin" Mordechaj z przyszłości powiedział że Mordechaj jeszcze zatęskni za Rigbym, prawdopodobnie nie dożyje do starości, lub gdzieś wyjedzie. * Ma swojego odpowiednika w Pora na Przygodę. Jest nim Jake. * Nie był nigdy na Jarmarku, jednak w odcinku Plazma Ilenki przyznał że był z Ilenką na jarmarku. * Istnieje creepypasta odcinka pt. "The Death of Rigby", w którym Rigby umiera (bez odzyskania duszy). Twórca J. G. Quintel zażartował sobie i oznajmił na Twitterze że to zwyczajny żart. * Jego powiedzeniem jest I zwycięstwo ("In yo' face") * Twierdzi że Mama Mordechaja jest super. * Nie ma prawa jady, ale widać w dwóch odcinkach, jak sam jeździ wózkiem parkowym (Zaskunksiony i Całus albo pielucha) * Podczas, gdy Rigby'emu śniło się że jest twardzielem, pewien oprych powiedział do niego "Zabrnąłeś w ślepy zaułek Rigerson", możliwe że to jest jego nazwisko (odc. Witam szefuniu). Gdyby tak było, jego pełne imię brzmiało by Rigbert Rigerson (Rigbone Rigerson). Jeden z gości powiedział Hej Mordek i Rigbert (hello Mordo and Rigbone) odc. Impra Pete. * Czasem, gdy jest zbliżenie kadru jego i Mordechaja, wydaje się że RIgby jest wyższy niż normalnie, jest to błąd w animacji, chyba że animator Regular Show (oryginalna nazwa Zwyczajnego serialu) chciał, żeby Rigby był widoczny w kadrze. * Gdy Mordechaj i Rigby urządzają Pizza party, Rigby zostaje królem pizzy. * W odcinku specjalnym Terror tales of the park VI ukazano, że Rigby panicznie boi się sów. * Jest jedyną osobą, która pracuje w parku i używa słów typowych dla nastolatków np. Lol, Żal. * Przez 5 dni pracował w firmie "Odnoś plecami". Również przez te dni spał w starym wozie dostawczym (po za ostatnim dniem pracy). * Według Mordechaja Rigby został wyrzucony z liceum (odc. Bardziej mądrzejszy). Możliwe, że dopuścił się jakiegoś niedopuszczalnego czynu, typu kradzież, lub zniszczenie szkolnego mienia. Ale na pewno nie rzucił edukacji. * Zawsze, gdy musi wykonać jakąś robotę, a akurat mu się nie chce jej wykonać, kupuje jakiś durny sprzęt, ale zazwyczaj nie idzie to po jego myśli. Przykładami są odcinki: Zastępca (akurat zatrudnił kogoś), Bardziej mądrzejszy, Ścianokumpel itp... * Był nazywany: Rigbert, Rigs, karypel, szczur, wiewiórka, niewyrostek, mały kolo. * Miał gościnny udział w serialu animowanym Mad. * Nieumyślnie zniszczył największe ciasto świata (odc. The Lunch Club)Kategoria:Główne postacie Galeria Rigby/ Galeria (sezon 1) Rigby/ Galeria (sezon 2) Rigby/ Galeria (sezon 3) Rigby/ Galeria (sezon 4) Rigby/ Galeria (sezon 5) Rigby/ Galeria (sezon 6) Rigby/ Galeria (sezon 7)Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Szopy Kategoria:Pracownicy parku Kategoria:Brązowi Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne